


Curiosity Killed The Winchester

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, Innocence, Underage Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Dean's 12 year old daughter and curious as hell. He has no idea where you got it from, but he encouraged it. What happens when your curiosity puts you at risk? The saying is; Curiosity killed the Cat. </p>
<p>Based on the Request: Can you turn the imagine where you’re dean’s 12 year old daughter and you are fascinated by the king of hell into a one shot? Thanks!! (From Anon) </p>
<p>Based on the Imagine: Imagine Being Dean's Twelve Year Old Daughter and Being Fascinated With the King of Hell, Who Is Chained Up In Your Basement (From My Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Curious Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite stories that I've done. It was really fun to write and I regret nothing :)

Time and time again your father had asked you to do one thing. Just one thing! Stay away from the dungeon! Of course, that was his mistake. There was no way that you never felt that comfortable with going that far into the Men of Letter’s bunker anyway, in fear that you’d get lost, but him forbidding you from going down there triggered your curiosity. That’s stereotypical, right? Every child wants to do something right after they are told not to do it? Well, not true.

Some children tend to listen to their parents, thinking of the worst possible outcome if they were to perform that action. Others do it just to spite their parents, which usually backfires on them. Of course, that wasn’t the case. See, it was the way your mind worked. You were curious about everything; ecology, mathematics, astronomy, chemistry, you name it. Once you heard about a topic that you knew nothing about, you looked into the deepest crevices of the Men of Letter’s library and the internet in order to find the answers to the millions of questions swimming around in your developing mind.

Dean, your father, had no idea where you got that little trait from. It wasn’t from him or from your mother, so the only conclusion he came up with was; you were spending way too much time with Uncle Sammy. He didn’t see that as a bad thing though, seeing that you were at the top of your class for four years in a row and captain to your middle school scholar’s bowl team. In fact, he highly encouraged your curiosity among all the subjects, even hunting. The research, that is.

That’s one of the main things that you assist your father with; research. Especially when Kevin’s too busy working on the tablet and Garth is too busy with his own case, they come to you and call you when they need help. It’ll take you, at most, three to five hours to find what they need, depending on the information that you needed to obtain.

That time was no different. Your father and uncle had planned to leave to go on a hunt that was about four states away and they had asked if you were going to be able to do some research for them if they needed it. You, of course, agreed. They promised that they would call you if they needed anything.

Dean and Sam had left no less than ten minutes ago and already you were getting bored. You sat up straight on the couch as you watched the local news. The reporter was telling about a fire that happened in the Kansas City, Kansas, something you weren’t particularly interested in. With a huff, you turned off the television and walked over to it so you could set the remote on top of it. Your hand stayed on the remote as you stared at it in thought. You then bit your lip and decided to grab your computer from your room.

When you walked down the hallway to your room, you stopped in your tracks. Your eyes were attached to the stone wall at the end of the long corridor. You had never gone farther than your father’s door, which was directly next to your door, by yourself. Never had you even thought of venturing that far into the bunker, but your father’s words played through your head.

“Now (Y/N), I don’t want you going anywhere near the dungeon, do you hear?” He told you as he flung his duffel bag over his shoulder.

“Why?” You asked

“Just…” Dean let out a heavy sigh as he placed a kiss on your forehead. “Just do what I say, okay?”

You nodded. “Alright Dad, I will.”

“I love you (Y/N)”

“I love you too Dad, be safe.”

Dean smirked as Sam kissed you on the forehead as well. “We always are sweet pea. We’ll call if we need you for any research, okay?”

You nodded your head enthusiastically. “Okay. I love you Dad! I love you Uncle Sammy!” You waved at them with a smile on your face.

“We love you too (Y/N),” They both yelled simultaneously as they waved back at you before they left the bunker to go on the hunt.

You shook your head, breaking your thought process as you walked down the hallway. Your steps were short and cautious as you kept your arms and hands close to your body. You took a deep intake of breath before letting it out easily, slowing down your racing heart. Was it racing from the anticipation or from fear? You weren’t quite sure. All you knew was that there was something in the dungeon that your father didn’t want you to see, and you were intrigued by the concept.   
  
You turned the corner and continued to walk. You knew your way to the dungeon, your father showed it to you once, but you had never been in the room by yourself, or when something was in it. Of course, there were rooms that stretched further than the dungeon and, considering the size of the bunker, you didn’t want to risk getting lost in the large maze of hallways, because you could remember that the density of gold is 19.3 grams per centimeter cubed, but God forbid you remember directions.

You reached the room that the dungeon was in and you stopped in your tracks. Your heart was racing again. Fear? Definitely. Anticipation? Of course. But it was mostly fear that caused your heart to beat 90 miles an hour. You considered turning back, when your father says something’s dangerous or forbids you to do something, it’s usually for a legitimate reason. Damn your curiosity. That was the only thing that caused you to take your first step into the room that was connected to the dungeon.

Well, no turning back now.

You did your best to think of anything to keep your heart rate slow and your breathing steady as you slowly took steps into the concrete storage room. Your eyes were glued on the shelves that you knew hid the forbidden room. There was no sound coming from the particular room, making your fear flourish.  You stopped in front of the shelves and pressed up against them, closing one of your eyes to see through the small, thin crack that was between the two shelves.

Immediately after you could see into the room, you spotted a face. It belonged to a male. The face was round in shape with scruff that lined his chin and jawline. It wasn’t until you examined his face further that you noticed that his eyes were boring directly into yours. It was then, a smile crept onto the man’s lips and his eyes turned red.

You yelped and jumped back, slowly backing away from the door. A deep chuckle was heard on the other side of the shelves. The fear inside of you was growing.

As you walked backwards, the back of your knees knocked into something, causing you to fall on your back. You let out a small gasp as the air was knocked out of you. You opened one of your eyes, keeping the other one shut tight, as you sat up and rubbed your back in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

The room fell silent as you finally took the time to stand up and brush yourself off. At that moment, you contemplated whether or not you should flee or stay. You didn’t actually have to go in the dungeon, right?

Who were you kidding, of course you did! Your fear only made your confidence grow. However, just to be safe, you slowly made your way over to the shelves again to peak through the crack. You wanted to see if he was detained. You didn’t see why he wouldn’t be.

You closed your left eye as you pressed your hands up against the shelves and leaned up against them to see into the room. Your eyes met the eyes of the man who was in the room. You moved your eyes down and spotted a large metal table that blocked off the bottom half of the man and you moved even further down to see the etchings of the demon’s trap that was painted on the ground. If he was a demon, then he was going to be stuck in that spot for a while. You grasped the shelves, getting ready to pull them apart and enter the room, but hesitated.

Your brain was in a civil war, your curiosity fighting with your common sense. Your father would kill you if he found out that you were in the dungeon after he specifically told you that it was forbidden and you couldn’t trust the demon. They are manipulative beings, aren’t they? You glanced towards the door. It seemed too late to go back then, you were already there and you could tell that the demon already knew that you were there by the way he stared into your eyes when you glanced through the crack. You bit your lip, fighting an internal battle. Finally you decided to further investigate the demon, you were going to get in trouble anyway.

Your grip tightened on the shelves as you huffed and moved them out of the way, the furniture scraping across the concrete floor. You prayed that Kevin was too caught up in deciphering the tablet to be able to hear the noise. Once the shelves were moved far enough apart, you glanced at the man that sat in the chair. You were able to see him more clearly.

He was looking at you, a small smile on his lips. He had on a black suit. Everything was black about it, well, except the tie which was dark grey on the verge of being black. You tried to even out your breathing so that your heart rate was not as fast as it could have been.

You said nothing to him as you cautiously stepped closer to him and he eyed you carefully. He smirked, his dark brown orbs still connected with your (E/C) ones.

“Hello darling,” He finally said.

You were startled by his accent, but kept your face of fascination as you quickly contemplated moving the table from in front of him, but denied and just grabbed the metal chair from the corner that went with the table. You set the chair right in front of the table, allowing it to sit in the devil’s trap. Part of you knew that you were over exceeding your limits on how close to the monster you felt comfortable with, but the other part of you wanted to exceed the limits to get closer to him. When you sat down in the chair, the demon placed his hands on top of the table. It was then that you saw he was cuffed and the cuffs had a small devil’s trap carved into the sides of each of them. You felt relief wash over you.

“I haven’t see you around before.” He stated. “What’s your name?”

Out of the question. You were already breaking the rules by being in the room you were told not to go into, but adding the fact that you would have given your name to a demon was going beyond a lecture that your father was certain to give you if he found out about your visit. So, you stayed silent and cocked your head slightly, taking in every single feature that he had to show you.

“Not talkative, eh?” The smile still present on his face. “Name’s Crowley, King of Hell.” He said proudly.

Your eyes widened as you leaned forward in your seat. “The King of Hell?” You asked, bewildered.

“So you do talk.” Crowley leaned back in his seat. There was a small beat of silence. “You still haven’t given me your name, darling.”

You bit your lips slightly, contemplating your choices. Tell your name or not?

“(Y/N),” You said. “(Y/N) Winchester.” You said, tucking your hands in your lap.

“Winchester?” He had a look of shock on his face. “Really? Little sister or daughter?”

“Daughter.” You responded. “Dean’s my dad.”

“So, squirrel reproduced…” Crowley bit his lip and studied you. “Wow….”

Crowley wasn’t adding anything to the situation but his surprised expression. You swallowed and twiddled your thumbs.

“What is the political status in Hell?” You asked.

Crowley squinted, staring at you with confusion. “Pardon?”

“What is the political status in Hell? Like….. I know you’re the king, but is there a queen and knights and princes?” You grasped the sides of the chair with both of your hands and tilted your head to the side.

“You’re….interested in that?”

You nodded.

Crowley looked confused. He shifted in his seat so that he was able to place one leg over the other.

“Well, yes, I am the king, but there is no queen or prince, but there are Knights of Hell. The Knights of Hell are the strongest out of all the other demons.” Crowley said, moving his hands as he spoke.

“What makes them stronger?” You asked.

“Power really.” Crowley said.

“Oh….what else can you tell me?”

You and Crowley had gotten into an entire discussion on how politics worked six-feet under. It wasn’t what you originally had planned that day, hell, not even close, but the topic was very interesting and it was amazing to hear how similar Hell’s politics were to that of Great Britain.

The two of you continued to talk about this and that. Modern day politics, historical events including ancient Greece and ancient Egypt, as well as many other topics that you had yet to read up on that Crowley educated you on. You didn’t want to admit it, but you had a great time, and not once did Crowley try to bring up anything dealing with your father or his line of work. To you, he actually seemed pretty…normal. Almost human-like. Of course, you’d never say that to his face thought, at the off chance that it would offend the demon king. Which, in all actuality, it probably would. The King of Hell isn’t like the humans.

“You know, you’re nothing like your father.” Crowley said after what seemed like hours of talking.

You shrugged. “Dad says it’s because I’m around Uncle Sammy too much.” You smiled lightly.

“No. You’re not like any of them.” He said. His eyes seemed to be boring into your soul. “You’re so…innocent, so intelligent. You’re nothing like them.”

Your cheeks began to flush pink as you rubbed the back of your neck. “You’re quite educated yourself.”

“King of Hell darling.” Crowley chuckled. “You live for five-hundred years and you learn a thing or two.”

“You’re pretty old. Does that mean people show you respect a lot easier?”

Crowley sighed. “Sadly, not entirely. I mean, your father and I don’t have the best relationship.”

The thought of your father brought a frown to your face. Part of you had forgotten that Crowley was a prisoner in your dungeon, but he didn’t seem that bad. Why would he be locked up? Yes, he is the King of Hell, but how was he associated with your father? It was best not to know.

You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you didn’t even hear the heavy footsteps that echoed behind you. It wasn’t until the deep voice of your father sounded behind you that you were brought out of your thoughts.

“(Y/N)?” Dean asked, his voice filled with the necessary shock.

Your heart raced as you turned around in the chair to face your father. Your eyes widened.

“Dad, I…”

“What the hell are you doing down here!?” Dean began to shout as he ran over to your, grabbed you by the forearm and lifted you from the chair.

“Come on squirrel, we were just having a nice little chat, no harm done.” Crowley butted in.

“You shut up.” Dean growled between gritted teeth as he pointed at the demon. Dean looked down at you and you cowered slightly. “What the hell were you thinking about coming down here (Y/N)? What did I tell you before we left?”

“Not to come down here.” You couldn’t bear looking into his disappointed eyes. The tears from both embarrassment and your father’s tone of voice began to show.

Dean let go of your arm. “Go to your room.” He said in a low tone.

You finally looked up at him, allowing one tear to slip. “Dad…” You began.

“NOW (Y/N)!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The volume startled you. It felt like your heart had leaped into your throat. Your father had never been that loud before. Sure he’s yelled, but never like that. You knew you messed up and regretted going down to the dungeon.

Without skipping a beat, you hightailed it out of the dungeon and ran through the halls to your room. You closed the door, careful not to slam it so you couldn’t get into more trouble than you were already in. It was then, when you were alone, that you let the waterworks flow. The tears were burning your eyes as you ran over to your bed and crawled under the covers.

You didn’t want to disappoint your father. You didn’t want him to yell at you. You didn’t want what happened to have happened. You wished you could take it all back, but you knew you couldn’t. Damn the world. You tried not to let your sobs become too loud so no one outside would be able to hear you.

Time seemed to drag on as you sat there, the tears spilling from your eyes like Niagara Falls. You had gotten your pillow wet in the process. After a while, you flipped it over and cried on that sad, getting it wet as well. You stopped sobbing when you heard the heavy footsteps in the hallway that stopped at your door. The door opened, letting light floor the dark room. You figured you knew who was entering your room.

The door closed and the person walked closer to your bed. He sat on your bed, causing your body to shift. The covers were soon removed from your head and you could see your father looking at you, your eyes well-adjusted to the dark. Dean reached over to the lamp on your side table and turned it on. You closed your eyes once the light illuminated your room.

Dean was able to see your tear-stained cheeks, but he knew he had to keep his stern tone. He sighed heavily. “(Y/N),” He started. “We need to talk.”

You nodded slowly and sat up, wiping your face clear of tears. Dean looked at the ground before his green orbs connected with your (E/C) ones.

“(Y/N), I am very disappointed in you.” You lowered your head, looking at the bed covers. “(Y/N), look…look at me.” Dean grabbed your chin and pulled your head up so you were staring into his eyes. “Why did you go into the dungeon after I specifically told you not to?”

You shrugged. “I was just, curious as to why you d-didn’t want me down there.” You chocked back sobs as you spoke.

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “(Y/N),” Dean said. “You’re smart, one of the smartest kids I have ever met and no one could ask for a better daughter. But Crowley is evil, (Y/N), and now that he knows who you are…I just…” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you. You mean so much to me (Y/N), and if Crowley ever wants to get to me, it’ll be through you.”

Tears had already started falling from your eyes. You wiped them away and sniffled. “I’m sorry dad,” You sobbed as you wrapped your arms around your father, bring him into a tight embrace.

Dean wrapped his arms around you too, holding onto your so tight that it almost hurt, but it didn’t bother you. Dean let a tear slide down his cheek and into your (H/C) hair. You were trembling from the cries that came from your lips and your dad gently rubbed your back in an attempt to calm you down.

“I’m just glad I called when I did…” Dean whispered to you.

You looked up at Dean through tearful eyes with confusion written on your face.

“When I called to ask you if you could do some research for us, you didn’t answer the phone, but Kevin did. When I asked where you were, he didn’t know, so he said he checked your room, the living room, everywhere. He said he walked close enough to the dungeon to be able to hear Crowley’s and your voices.” You laid your head back on his chest. “Kevin was the one who told me you were in the dungeon.”

You tightened your grip around your father’s torso. “I’m sorry dad.” You said, your voice muffled.

“I know (Y/N), I know.” Dean said, rubbing your back.

You soon leaned back, breaking the connection between you and your father. Both of you stared into each other’s eyes for a while before Dean reached for something in his pocket. When he retracted his hand, he showed you your phone, the (F/C) case wrapped tightly around the device.

“I’m taking phone and computer privileges away for two weeks. I’ll only let you use either of them in case of an emergency.” Dean said. “No research either.”

The phone and the computer you could live without, but no research? You sighed and nodded. You figured you deserved the punishment, you did go against what your father told you.

“Alright dad,” You said. “I’m sorry.”

“I know (Y/N),” Dean said before the two of you gave one last embrace. After a while of you two hugging, Dean flashed you a wide smile. “Come on,” He gestured towards your door. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

“What about the hunt?”

“Some other hunters got it.”

You nodded before the two of you got up and made your way out of the room. Dean wrapped his arm around your shoulders and placed a kiss on your forehead.

“I love you (Y/N). I hope you know that.” He said.

“I know dad. I love you too.”


	2. He got to you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after the whole... Crowley incident.... you walk into the bunker to realize that no one is actually there. To what extent will you go to save your father and uncle from the clutches of the King of Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second part was requested by Anon. on Tumblr! So, this is what I came up with!

1 Year Later..

You had gotten home from school, the bus dropping you off no more than quarter of a mile away from the bunker. It was a pain, you had to admit, but it was better than a full mile. You stepped into the bunker, backpack slung over your shoulder. You closed the door behind you and the noise echoed throughout the large sanctuary.

“Uncle Sammy, I’m home.” You called out as you walked down the stairs.

                Once you got down to the map table, you stopped. The bunker was awfully quiet, at least, compared to how it usually was. Usually, your father and uncle would be sitting in the library, talking about a case they would be in the process of working on.

                But no one was there.

                It was just silent.

                “Dad!?” You called out. “Sam!?”

                You set your backpack on top of the map table. There wasn’t a note. They would have left a note if they would have left the bunker. They might have been somewhere else in the bunker. You licked your lips as you left your belongings at the table and went into the kitchen. You opened the fridge and got out the carton of milk. Before you had a chance to even close the fridge, your phone went off in your pocket.

                You sighed as you placed the milk carton back into the fridge and closed it. You reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone. You checked the caller I.D.

                It was your dad.

                “Hey dad,” You said as you accepted the call and placed the phone up against your ear.

                “Sorry darling, not quite.” The thick accent said on the other end of the line.

                Your blood ran cold and your heart stopped beating. “Crowley…” You said, barely above a whisper.

                “Ah, right you are darling.” He said with a chuckle.

                “Where’s my dad?” You growled.

                “Right here love,” Crowley said.

                “(Y/N)!” Your father yelled. “Whatever he says, just don’t listen.”

                Suddenly, his voice vanished, and only mumbling were heard in the background of the call. Crowley sighed, but that was soon followed by another chuckle.

                “What the hell do you want Crowley?” You said.

                “The tablet, my dear.” Crowley stated. “Obviously.”

                “I don’t have it.” You said.

                “Not on you, but you do know where it is, and where Kevin is.”

                “No, I don’t, dad made sure that I didn’t.”

                “Huh,” Crowley said. “Alright. Well, you’re no use to me then. I’ll return your father and uncle then. Maybe without a finger, maybe without a hand, an eye, their tongues.” You swallowed the lump that was in your throat. “Or, maybe I won’t return them at all.” Your eyes widened. “Your choice dear. I know you know where the tablet is, and, unless you bring it to me, your family will vanish.”

                Your family was the most important thing in the world to you. Maybe Crowley was just bluffing. Maybe he was just saying it to frighten you.

                It was working.

                “Well darling, what’s it going to be?”

                “Alright, I’ll bring the tablet to you, under some conditions.” You said, leaning up against one of the counters.

                “I’m all ears.”

                “Alright, I want your word that when I go get the damn tablet that no one will follow me."

                “That can be done.”

                “AND…” You said. “I want my father and uncle unharmed. Not a scratch on them, do you understand me.”

                “So demanding for a teenage.” You could hear the smirk that was most likely on Crowley’s face. “Why don’t we kiss on it?”

                “Fuck you,” You growled.

                “Such a filthy mouth.”

                “Yeah, you know where I get it from.”

                “Sadly, I do.” He said with a heavy sigh.

                “Where do I meet you?”

                “I’ll send you the address darling.” You groaned as he continued using the same annoying nickname.

                “Alright.” You said.

                “I’ll see you soon (Y/N).”

                You ended the call, placing the phone on the counter that you had been leaning on for the entire phone conversation. You ran your hand over your face.

                “I can’t give him the tablet.” You told yourself. “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

                You placed both of your palms against your head, standing there, thinking. You closed your eyes tightly as words and images ran through your head. The hum of electricity filled your ears, but nothing else.

                After, what seemed like, an eternity, you opened up your eye and grabbed your phone from in front of you. You quickly dialed the number of the only other person you figured could help.

                You called Garth.

                The phone rang for a while, and you were thankful when he picked up.

                “Hey (Y/N),” Garth said. He obviously had a smile on his face. “It’s been a while since you’ve called. What’s up?”

                “Garth,” You said. “I need your help…”

~*~

 

                You told Garth everything, and he was glad to help you. It took him a good hour to finally make it to the bunker to pick you up. It irritated you that you couldn’t exactly drive yet. You would talk with your father about that after you rescued him.

                You were at his boathouse. You practically ran to the room that you knew Kevin was in, bag of supplies swinging at your side as you ran. Garth was nice for getting them.

                You knocked on the door rapidly. “Kevin? Hey Kevin, open up!” You called in.

                “I’m a little busy right now.” He replied stubbornly through the door.

                You groaned. “Come on asshole, its important! Please!”

                You heard Kevin groan, just the same as you did before, on the other side. In a couple of seconds, the door opened. Kevin looked confused when he saw you, but you didn’t have time. You pushed past him and ran over to the table with the tablet.

                “(Y/N)?” He asked. “What are you doing here?”

                “Dad and Sam got kidnapped.”

                “What? By who?”

                “Who do you think? Crowley.” You said as you picked up the tablet and examined it. “He wants the tablet.”

                Kevin quickly took the tablet out of your hands. “I won’t let you give him the tablet.” He said in a slightly authoritative way.

                “You really think that I’m ignorant like that?”

                “Well, then what were you planning on doing with it?”

                You sighed and bit your lip. You grabbed both handles on the plastic bag and opened it, showing the contents to Kevin. He glanced inside.

                “I have an idea…”

 

~*~

 

                It took about an hour or two for your plan to finally come together. You were parked outside the building where the coordinates that Crowley sent you had taken you. Garth had driven you again. You tightened your grip on the blanket wrapped object that you held in your lap.

                “Alright,” You said, keeping your eyes on the entrance to the building. “Just wait outside, I’ll be right back.”

                Garth gave a small chuckle. You just stared at him, and his smile vanished. “You can’t be serious.” He said.

                “As serious as my dad getting kidnapped.” You said.

                “Sorry (Y/N), you know I can’t do that. Do you know what your father would do if he knew I was the one that let you go in alone. Hell, he’ll probably do something just because I drove you here.”

                You sighed and watched as Garth reach to grab the keys from the ignition. In the blink of an eye, you clicked a pair of handcuffs onto his right wrist, ran in through the steering wheel, and handcuffed his left wrist, leaving his trapped. Garth glared at you.

                “How the hell did you get those on so fast?”

                You shrugged and gave a smug grin. “I am the daughter of Dean Winchester. He may or may not have shown me a thing or two.”

                “Ha,” He let out dry laugh. “Very funny (Y/N), now why don’t you just unlock them so we can go get Sam and Dean?”

                “Well, I’ll go in and save them while you stay out here in the car. I don’t need anyone else getting hurt today.” You said.

                You tucked the large object into your armpit and left the car, all the while Garth shouting your name as he tried to escape. You paid no mind. You had to do it by yourself. If Garth would have gone in there, he sure would have gotten hurt.

                You walked up to the door, no weapon was on you. You swung the door open without hesitation. It was dark in the abandoned building, but not completely pitch black. You listened closely. You could faintly hear the sound of conversations going on. You followed the voices.

                The voices kept getting louder, and louder, and louder until you walked into the entrance of a large room, the main storage room, you figured. All eyes moved towards you. That way, you could see everyone that was in the room. There were about seven or eight demons that surrounded your father and uncle, who were bound and kneeling on the ground.

                Dean’s eyes were wide with fear. “(Y/N),” He said, barely so you could hear.

                “Dad,” You said, in the same volume as your father.

                You began to run over to him, but you were stopped by a rough hand on your shoulder. You yelped as your entire body was flung backwards. You were glad that you held on tight to the blanket.

                “(Y/N)!” Dean shouted.

                The sound of the familiar deep chuckle that you heard hours ago over the phone appeared. Crowley emerged from the corner of the room and into your eye sight.

                “Ah, there she is.” He said, lifting his arms out towards you. “I knew you would make the right choice.”

                “Don’t give it to him (Y/N).” Dean growled.

                Crowley rolled his eyes. “Gag them,” He told the group of demons.

                They did as they were told. They took black cloth and placed it around your father and uncle’s mouths. Dean’s protests were then muffled.

                “Now, my dear,” Crowley said as he moved closer to you. He reached one of his hands out towards you. “Give me the tablet, and I’ll let moose and squirrel go.”

                You glanced down at the bundle in your arms, and then at your father, who was shouting underneath the gag, and then finally, back to Crowley. He had a smile on his face that made you feel uneasy, yet comfortable at the same time. You swallowed the lump that was in your throat before taking the object out from under your arm and handing it over to Crowley. He chuckled deeply.

                “I knew you were smarter than Sam and Dean.” He said as he handed the blanketed object to a demon that you hadn’t notice appeared right behind him. “I still don’t understand how you’re related to them.”

                You looked at both Sam and Dean. Sam was looking at you with worried eyes and your father was looking down at the floor, his shoulders slumped. You looked away and back at Crowley. Your eyes widened when you noticed the demon behind him beginning to open up the blanket, but you wiped your expression off when Crowley started to talk to you once more.

                “Now. I’ll let them go. And, as I promised,” You glanced back at the demon. “I did not lay a finger on them.”

                The demon had a disgusted look on his face as he looked down at the exposed item that was once hidden.

                “This is Styrofoam.” He growled.

                Crowley’s smile vanished as he turned towards the demon. “What?”

                The demon handed Crowley the item with such great anger. The demon glared at you, his eyes turning black in the process. Your heart leapt in fear as your eyes widened. You watched as Crowley examined the piece of Styrofoam. He looked at the sides of tablet wannabe until he found a spot where the top of the Styrofoam didn’t entirely meet the bottom. He played around with the opening before he could finally pry the two pieces apart. They fell to the ground as he held a slab of concrete in his hands. His jaw clenched as he looked towards your direction.

                “And here I thought we were going to come to terms.” He said as he threw the slab on the ground, completely shattering it.

                You jumped slightly and watched in fear as Crowley’s eyes turned red for a slight second. You looked towards your father, who was yelling through the gag.

                “Da…” You barely say before you were hit in the back of the head by the demon that had held your shoulder, successfully knocking you unconscious.

 

~*~

 

                You awoke sometime later; you weren’t entirely sure what time it was, or how long you were out. You blinked away your blurry vision until you were able to see your scenario. You were bound on the floor, in the same large room that you were previously standing in before you were knocked out. Your father and uncle were staring at you, the gags still concealing their voices, making them come out as muffled shouts.

                “Ah, she’s finally awake.” Crowley said as you turned your eyes towards him. He was sitting in a chair mostly to the left of you, right leg crossed over the left and a cup of scotch in his hands. He almost seemed comfortable. “With how hard that demon hit you upside the head, I almost figured that you wouldn’t wake up.” Crowley growled out.

                It was then that your (H/C) hair was yanked back, sharply shifting your head so that you could see Crowley more clearly. You yelped, tears forming in your eyes at the sharp pain.

                “Now,” Crowley said as the glass disappeared and he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and clamping his hands together. “About the tablet…”

                “You can go take that tablet and shove it up your ass because there is no way in hell that you are getting it.” You growled. “No one’s stupid enough to give it to the likes of you.” You glanced towards your father. “No one is stupid enough to betray family.”

                The demon slapped you, the contact with his hand and your cheek echoing through the large room. The brothers were shouting then, angry looks on their faces.

                “You don’t disrespect the king, you little bitch.” He shouted.

                “Hey!” Crowley glared daggers at the demon. “I will have none of that. I’m trying to keep this civil.” He looked back towards you. “You better watch your tongue darling, because if you don’t, then you know what’ll happen to your daddy and uncle, don’t you?”

                “Torture spree?” Crowley glared at you as you laughed slightly, playing off the pain. “You’re not going to kill them, and I know that.” You shifted your glace towards your father, who was still staring at you, the anger boiling in his green eyes. Behind him, you could see Sam moving his shoulders up and down slightly. He was cutting his bounds with something.

               “You may torture them severely,” You continued, “Until they are on the verge of death, but you won’t kill them. You need them to get to me, because if you do kill them, then I won’t talk. I won’t do anything. You’ll just have to kill me too, because I’ll be useless.” You smirked lightly. “I love my family so much, but I know that, no matter what happens to them. They would want nothing more than to make sure that you didn’t get your hands on the tablet. At least that’s what my father would want.”

                Crowley had the scariest look of anger on his face that you have ever seen in your lifetime. “Such loyalty to your father.” He said, staring into your eyes. “You see, that’s what changed over the year. Remember when you disobeyed little daddy’s rule and visited me in the dungeon? What happened to that? That connection we had that day?”

                “There was no connection.” You growled.

                “Ah!” Crowley said, holding up one finger. “But there was. We talked for…oh, maybe an hour or two. You were smiling, I remember that. Such a bright child.”

                “Yeah, well, this bright child can kick your ass.”

                “All bark and no bite.” Crowley said and shook his head in disappointment. He sighed as the class of alcohol reappeared in his right hand. He swirled the liquid around before taking a sip. He took the glass away from his lips and swallowed. He looked at you, his eyes calmer than before. “Are you gonna tell me where the tablet it?”

                You glanced at the ground before meeting Crowley’s eyes again. “No.” You shook your head. “Never.”

                Crowley sighed once again, glancing at his glass. “Such a shame.” He finished his drink before snapping his fingers, the glass vanishing into thin air. He looked towards the group of four demons that were surrounding Sam and Dean. He waved towards the brothers. “Go ahead and…” He took a sharp inhale before standing up. “Actually.” He said, glancing at you, a wicked smile on his lips. “Torture her,” He pointed straight at you. “And take the gags off of them, it’d be better.”

                The demons took the black cloths out of Dean and Sam’s mouths. They both looked over at you. Your eyes widened in fear as the other four demons made long strides your way.

                “(Y/N)!” Your father shouted at the top of his lungs.

                Crowley chuckled. “It’s been fun darling.” He turned his attention towards the demons. “Don’t kill her.” With that, he snapped his fingers and was gone.

                All of the demons proceeded to abuse you in any way that they thought was necessary, all the while, your father shouting your name at the top of his lungs, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

                One demon kicked you in the gut, another punched you in the face. One spat on you, another took a knife from his back pocket and ran in along your arm, cutting the skin. You continued to cry out with each and every blow they gave you. You almost screamed when they would cut skin or when they added too much pressure to something.

                It felt like forever until one of the demon’s screamed, a light emitting from his eyes and mouth. All of the other demons seized their movement and glared at the, now dead, demon, who fell to the floor. Behind him, stood Sam and Dean, both panting, and both filled with anger.

                Six of the demons forgot about you, going after your family members with everything they got. When you went to get up, you were grabbed by the last demon. You were picked up and the demon began to drag you out of the room.

                “Dad!” You shouted towards the direction of your father.

                Dean looked towards you, eyes wide. He stabbed the demon in front of him and went to run towards you. “(Y/N)!” He was stopped by another demon, who threw him to the ground.

                “Come on!” The demon shouted.

                You began to resist, thrashing about here and there. The demon growled and, as you left the room, threw you against the wall, pinning you there.

                You stared wide eyed into his, now black, eyes. He smiled wickedly as he wrapped his strong hands around your throat, successfully cutting off the airway. You were chocking, and there was no way that you could grab his hands to try and yank them off, for your hands were bound behind your back. You could hear the sounds of fighting in the other room. It was hard to tell what person made what sound.

                Your mind swam with ideas, but they were slowly fading as you became lightheaded with the lack of oxygen. Your eyes widened before you closed them.

                _Cas,_ you prayed. _Castiel, please. Help!_

                Within a second, the flapping of wings rang through your ears as the demon’s hands left your throat.     You inhaled, the air filling your lungs, as you collapsed to the ground, coughing slightly. You then opened your eyes and watched as Castiel wrapped his hand around the demon’s face, light emitting from his eyes and mouth. His limp body fell to the floor.

                Castiel immediately turned towards you, rushing over to you. He reached behind you and began to undo the rope that was wrapped around your wrists. Once he succeeded, he pulled your hands so that they were in front of you. You stared into his icy blue eyes, which were filled with concern.

                “Are you alright?” He asked.

                You nodded. “Yeah, but my dad,” You said, gesturing towards the doorway that had light coming out of it.

                Castiel quickly helped you up as you and he both made your way to the room, you limping behind. Those damn demons got your leg pretty good.

                It was then that you noticed how quiet it had gotten. You and Castiel got to the doorway to see Sam and Dean, hands on their knees, panting. There were multiple bodies lying around them. Tears formed in your eyes.

                “Dad?”

                Dean’s head jerked up once he heard your voice. He sighed in relief. “(Y/N),” He said lightly as he jogged over to you.

                You met him halfway, him pulling you into an embrace. You cried into his chest and his tears slip onto your scalp.

                “Thank god you’re okay,” He said, getting slightly choked up.

                “I’m fine dad.” You said. “I’m just glad you guys are alive.”

                Dean inhaled sharply before pulling you back, kissing you on your forehead. He looked into your tear-filled eyes and you looked into his.

                “How did you get here?”

                “Garth drove me.”

                Dean’s eyes squinted. “Where is he?”

                “I…” You bit your lip. “Kind of handcuffed him through the steering wheel.”

                Dean sighed. “Really?” You nodded. “(Y/N), you can’t do that. You could have gotten yourself killed.” Dean swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “How did you even pull it off anyway?”

                You shrugged before Sam appeared behind your dad. You broke free from your grip on your father and walked to Sam. You wrapped your arms around his middle and gave him a hug as well.

                “Are you alright Uncle Sammy?” You asked.

                Sam smirked. “Yeah kiddo. I’m okay. Are you?”

                “Well, considering that I’m bleeding from my shoulder, I don’t think I’m okay.” You said with a grin of your own.

                Sam placed his hands on your shoulders gently. “You’re getting more and more sarcastic each and every day.”

                “It’s a Winchester trait I guess.” You shrugged again.

                “You’re damn right.” Dean said as he walked over.

                “I guess language is too.” Sam said bluntly.

                Dean and you rolled your eyes. You turned towards Dean once he patted you on the shoulder. “We’re going to talk about that when we get home.”

                You sighed and nodded. “Alright.”

                Castiel walked up to the three of you, concern still etched on his face. “What happened?” He asked.

                Dean looked towards Sam before he finally turned back to the angel. “We’ll explain it back at the bunker. Right now I just want to get out of here before King Dumbass shows back up.”

                You nodded in agreement. “Alright, but let me heal you first.” Castiel said as he walked over to each of you and placed his fingers against your foreheads. Castiel had agreed to meet the three of you back at the Men of Letter’s bunker. He then zapped out.

                You, Dean and Sam made your way out to the car. To your amusement, Garth was still handcuffed to the steering wheel. He had his head against the wheel. You heard your father chuckle. You smiled at his amusement.

                “Hey Garth!” Dean exclaimed as he walked up to the open passenger’s side window. Garth glanced up at Dean, then Sam, and then you. “It looks like you got schooled by a thirteen-year-old girl.”

                “She is the devil child.” Garth said as he pointed and looked at you. “How dare you leave me out here to die!?”

                “How long were you out here?” You asked with a cocked brow.

                “I don’t know, an hour?”

                “You weren’t going to die in an hour, you were good.” You said with a smirk.

                “Yeah, you say it like it’s funny,” Garth said.

                “It kind of is,” Sam said.

                “I thought you guys were dead!” Garth said.

                Your smile faded as you shot him an apologetic look. You shuffled on your feet, placing your hands behind your back. “I’m sorry Uncle Garth.” You said, pulling off your best puppy dog face, which you most likely got from your Uncle Sam.

                Garth groaned and laid his head down against the wheel for a second before glancing towards you. “I can’t say no to you, can I?” He said.

                You smiled and shook your head in response. You then took the handcuff keys out of your back jean pocket. Thankfully, the demons didn’t search you when they knocked you out. You were the one to climb into the passenger’s side first and unlock the handcuffs. Garth rubbed his wrists once he was free.

                Your father climbed into the car behind you. There was hardly any room in the car for all four of you, so you figured you would just sit in your father’s lap and hope that no cops were drive by. You climbed into your father’s lap and handed him the handcuffs.

                “Where did you get these anyway?” He asked as he dangled them in front of you.

                You shrugged in response with a smile. “I know every place in the entire Men of Letter’s bunker, even where we keep all of the extra supplies.” You smiled.

                “You’re smarter than we took you for.” Dean said as he hugged you tightly, kissing you on the top of your forehead again.

                You nodded. “I know,”

                Garth rolled his eyes before starting the car, backing up out of the abandoned building. All four of you kept your eyes on the road, not wanting to talk. It was peaceful, silent, and calm.

                You were glad to have your family back. You were glad to know that you were able to protect them. You were glad that they were alive.


End file.
